


[授权翻译]given back, but not to keep

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Mind Control, Telepathy, Trust
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>事情是这样开始的。一天早晨当Charles在课间休息时间走过走廊时，Erik漫不经心对Charles说，“不要忘记训练你自己。”来自Kink Bingo的梗：有关于催眠/精神控制</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]given back, but not to keep

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [given back, but not to keep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/211884) by [Etharei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etharei/pseuds/Etharei). 



Given back, but not to keep

  
  


作者：Etharei  
翻译：FassAvoy翻译组

  
  
Summary:  
事情是这样开始的。一天早晨当Charles在课间休息时间走过走廊时，Erik漫不经心对Charles说，“不要忘记训练你自己。”来自Kink Bingo的梗：有关于催眠/精神控制  
  
正文：  
事情是这样开始的。一天早晨，当Charles在课间休息时间里走过走廊时，Erik漫不经心对Charles说，“不要忘记训练你自己。”  
  
  
Charles点头。“我会的。不过我很满意能用自己的能力来帮助其他变种人。分享我的经验，并向他们展示自己能做到什么…”  
  
  
也许是因为Erik俯视他的角度问题，亦或是Charles真诚表情上的微小颤动，又或许是因为Charles声音里那种不假思索的蕴含着高傲的自信感，总之Erik原本游移的思绪突然聚集到了一起，他回想起了同样的声音在那晚说过的话， _我可以强迫你留下来，但我不会。_  
  
  
Erik从来没认真思考过那些话背后的含义。Charles是那么…咄咄逼人地诚恳热切，他深色的卷发和大大的蓝眼睛无时无刻不流露出温暖与值得信赖的光芒。这层假面甚至骗过了Erik。对Erik来说，辨别谎言与欺骗早已成为他生存的必要条件；他在最底层的渣滓间活动，早已尝尽其中百态，也见识过人类创造力所能达到的最残忍的极限。  
  
  
正是因为如此他一直心存疑虑。因为Charles曾在他脑子里说， _我了解你的全部_ ，但他从未对Erik异眼相看过。Charles向来生活无虞，但Erik头脑中的那些黑暗阴鸷却似乎从未惊吓到他。也许是因为傲慢吧，这种情绪即使是Charles也不能从中幸免，但是它与Erik所见惯的那种类型大相径庭，这令Erik感到迷惑，继而目眩神迷。所以，Erik相信他，因为Charles的 _同情心_ 比任何东西都更强大，难以言表，甚至有时令人感到愤怒的。他对 _所有人_ ，人类和变种人一视同仁，Erik想要憎恨他有机会能培养出这样的性格，但是大多数情况下，他只是惊讶怎么会有人这么他妈有自信…  
  
  
这击中了他。Raven终究是错了：Charles在隐藏着什么，就像其他人一样。 _只是个无害的，娇生惯养的年轻人，整日埋头读书，没什么好深究的。_  
  
  
一个无害的 _心灵感应者。_  
  
  
“……可惜我们不能把Cerebra带来，不然我可以在那训练。不过Hank在根据他对CIA那台原型机的记忆来设计新机器。你完全没在听我讲话，对吧？”  
  
  
Erik扬起一边的眉毛——他真不是 _外行_ 。“我们已经见识到你用Cerebra能感知多大的范围以及坚持多久，但你真的知道自己能力的极限吗？”  
  
  
Charles的眼神变得更加专注热切了，他探询般地盯着Erik。“你在想什么，我的朋友？”  
  
  
Erik本能地想要反问， _你不知道吗？_ 但他忍住了，因为这样做很幼稚，Charles从一开始就保证不会未经允许读他们的思想。或者至少尽他的最大努力不去那么做。所以他只是给了Charles一个好奇的眼神。“我可以把东西扔来扔去，把金属扭曲融化变形，像块巨大的磁铁一样运行。”他平静地说，“但那只是些 _小把戏_ 。”Erik的眼睛对上那道专注的视线。“有人看着你，我的朋友，然后意识到你能做到什么吗？”  
  
  
那双蓝眼睛移开了视线。在一个长长的停顿后，Charles承认道，“不，我猜即使Raven也从未想过。”  
  
  
“说句公道话，你看上去也没那么危险。”  
  
  
Charles的嘴角向上翘了翘。“不考虑人类对变种人普遍的恐惧心理，与Alex或Sean的能力相比，心灵感应看上去非常无害。那些知情的少数人一般不会意识到我能力的……额外用途，更不用说我的实力。”  
  
  
但是当然Erik意识到了，他的语调如此暗示着。Erik点点头，对他的话及其背后的潜台词表示默认。他早已接受自己是件武器的事实。他这一生都相信作为武器的自己就是 _全部_ 的他。  
  
  
然后Charles出现了。  
  
  
现在看着Charles，Erik发觉了他们之间另一个不同点：Charles从来不把他自己视作一件武器，相应地，他也永远不会认为他的变种人同伴是武器。  
  
  
一方面，这是一个很明显的弱点，这很可能让Charles _受到伤害_ ；对手总是会比他更强，更无情。  
  
  
另一方面，Erik记得那颗他不能阻止的子弹带走了世界上唯一的光明。随之而来的是成年累月的痛苦，监视， _实验_ 。他在牢房里度过一个个孤独的夜晚，被憎恨他、惧怕他的看守嘲笑，明白虽然他能逃出去，但忍耐与等待会让他变得更锋利、更强大，这样的想法也让他濒临崩溃。监狱与Westchester大宅和它那开阔，无限延伸的庭院相比，在他看来，没有比这更强烈的反差了。  
  
  
Erik从不知道一个人能 _同时_ 感觉到爱，恨，惧怕和仰慕。对于这种情况。他感到茫然而无所适从。最终他脱口而出，“如果你需要帮助，或者需要有人陪你练习的话，你可以随时跟我说。”  
  
  
当那些话脱口而出时Erik感觉到一阵鼓动着的恐慌。因为这是他下定决心去做的第一件事，当他决定“这 _是时候了_ ”走出那个令人憎恨的实验室和无止境的实验时，他就已决定， _不再有测试，不再有实验_ ，他永远不会再让任何人控制他。好吧，这些天他似乎重新出现在实验室，不过至少用针戳他的人有着像脚一样的大手，并且确实很聪明，而且对他表现出非比寻常的尊敬；这与过去造成了很大差别。  
  
  
Erik可能把他的局促表现得足够明显，以至于另一个男人不需要去读他的思想。Charles就是Charles，他给了Erik一个感谢的微笑，为了他的努力。“谢谢你，我的朋友，我会记住的。”他温和的声音表明了他不会真的让Erik履行他的提议。  
  
  
+++  
只是Erik不能停止想它。他发现自己在盯着Charles看——好吧，比他平时看得还多——他还在脑子里归类整理Charles对每个人的帮助。但这些都是 _小_ 把戏，不过是冰山一角；这感觉就像是看了一场最没劲的脱衣舞。  
  
  
这个比喻令Erik想笑，但没能吸引Charles的注意。他站在Erik旁边看着Hank轻而易举地爬上了一棵常青树。更证明Charles没在偷听。Erik小心谨慎地用余光观察着Charles的侧面，思考着在那极具欺骗性的放松姿态下蕴含着怎样的力量。  
  
  
这是多么讽刺——Charles在帮助他们所有人拓展能力的边界，去发现自己的力量然后 _释放出来_ ，而他自己却是如此小心翼翼，如履薄冰。  
  
  
Erik知道如何成为一名战士，知道如何不去理会那些与他无关的事物。但这是Charles，他想要知道关于这个男人的点点滴滴，想要了解他。从Charles因为 Erik的过分关注而表现出来的困惑和欣喜的反应来看，Erik猜没人这样做过。  
  
  
+++  
楼内，他们所处的那层传来了不大的 _爆炸声_ 。从随之而来的叫喊声可以判断，Sean又忘了 _室内音量_ 的问题了。  
  
  
接下来发生的震动令书房里所有小物件叮当作响。Erik从未看见过这么多 _东西_ 集中在一个地方，而且大部分用途不明。他看到Charles停下了把两根漂亮手指伸向桌角的动作。  
  
  
他感受到左掌中的冰冷与重量，这才知道自己的手移动了。他眨眨眼，瞪着手里握着的小雕像——陶瓷的，他感觉不到丝毫金属成分。  
  
  
他很快推理出了前因后果，并向Charles挑起一边眉毛。“接得好。”  
  
  
Charles给了他一个窘迫的表情。“我非常，非常抱歉，我的朋友。”  
  
  
“没伤着我。你的反射神经很好。”  
  
  
但是Charles似乎没听到他说话。“我分神了，房间里的人比我习惯的要多。我不能保证这不会再发生，但是我会再努力的。”哇喔，Charles开始 _喋喋不休_ 地说了起来，并且不肯和他对视；片刻之后，Erik意识到他的朋友在等着他发怒。  
  
  
“让我猜一猜：Raven 不喜欢你这么做。”Erik温和地说。他把那个小雕像放回了它从中滚下的高架上。  
  
  
Charles叹了口气。“上一次，她好几天没和我说话。如果不是我们必须回牛津还会持续更长。”  
  
  
Erik平静地望着他，“你为其他人做了那么多，可是却把自己关在笼子里。”这句话拉回了Charles的视线。“不要抑制你自己，Charles。至少和我在一起时不要这样。”  
  
  
Charles 生气地来回踱步。“你不知道你在说什么。”  
  
 _  
“那就让我看看，”_ Erik用尽全力对着Charles僵直的后背大声想道。  
  
  
在Charles疲惫不堪的时候用这一招有点卑鄙。但一天天过去，Erik越来越敏锐地察觉到他朋友的力量如何强大，在Erik的视线之外潜藏着怎样宏大的冰山。露出水面的尖端如图画般美丽，但是Erik很自然地被没人想过去探寻的那部分所吸引，它隐匿于深海平静的蓝色之下：黑暗，耀眼，致命。  
  
  
那片蓝色现在正近距离观察着他。Erik没有走开，甚至不想这么做——在房间里有一个心灵感应者的时候要求私人空间听上去十分可笑——所以Erik花了几秒才发现他 _不能_ 动。Charles定住了他，他无法移动身体的任何部分，虽然他仍能看，听，感觉与思考。但是毋庸置疑，他知道他能保留知觉只是因为Charles _允许_ 他。  
  
  
他知道Charles希望他挣扎，表现出恐惧。他想， _“幸好你已经在这里了，”_ 他让Charles感受到他毫无羞愧的 _愉悦_ ，他对Charles展示出的能力的惊叹，因为这种程度对Charles来说似乎都像是个 _小把戏_ ，而不是能力测试。他的感受中最强烈的是为他的朋友，他的兄弟，变种人伙伴的能力感到真挚的骄傲， _你不必向我隐藏，Charles。_  
  
  
Charles喘息一声，Erik重新拥有了身体的掌控权。他觉得稍微有点窘迫，因为在他的思想里Charles的名字与Erik对他所有错综复杂的感情缠绕在一起，一些感觉他直到此刻才真正了解。 _这样很多事就说得通了，真的。  
_  
  
Charles的脸上浮现出一道微弱的红晕，他坚决不看Erik的眼睛。“不。”他轻柔地说，然后大步走出了书房。  
  
  
+++  
“你不打算让我自己清静一会，是吗？”Charles打开门时疲惫地问道。不过他并没有阻止Erik进入他的房间。  
  
  
“你已经清静够久了。”Erik说。Charles无言地倒了一杯威士忌给他，正是Erik想要的；他们两个都没有假装这仅仅是个巧合。  
  
  
Charles穿着一件深栗色袍子，奢华且与主卧的华贵装饰相符合。他看起来善良无害得离谱，苍白的肌肤闪现在织物缝隙间，这使得他显得孤单，弱小，诱人犯罪。只不过Erik并不相信他的伪装，正如他不会把Raven视作一个金发碧眼，皮肤白皙的普通女孩。他与其他变种人相处时间不长，但是他的本能很快适应了环境，他知道他可不是这屋里的大灰狼。  
  
  
他们拿着酒坐下来。Charles的起居室比书房更有种亲密的氛围。Charles坐在沙发上，Erik坐在一张扶手椅上，他们之间没有摆象棋盘。Erik奇怪地注意到卧室的门是开着的。  
  
  
          
“你在这干嘛，Erik？”  
  
  
“因为你需要使用你的能力。”Erik回答，直切主题，“ _真的_ 使用能力，而不是轻轻用意识推动，或者以教学的名义在各处瞥两眼。我们要对抗的变种人一直在使用自己的能力，他们知道怎么用能力去 _伤害_ 。”  
  
  
“我已经做得很好了。”Charles抗议道，“而且我也一直在使用我的能力。”他的表情变得有些痛苦。“我不能真正 _停止_ 使用能力，除非离开人类社会。”  
  
  
“你能很好地在人类中隐藏自己。但这并不意味着你为与其他变种人直面交锋做好了准备。如果你遇到另一个心灵感应者怎么办？一个比Ms. Frost更强的人。”  
  
  
“你干嘛总抓着这事不放？”  
  
  
“因为你说了那么多让我们接纳自己的变种能力，你却在害怕自己的能力！”  
  
  
Charles怒气冲冲地瞪着他。房里的空气变得锐利起来，好像电荷在不断增长。“我不害怕我的 _能力_ 。我很清楚我能做什么，我在大部分变种人发觉自己能力之前就开始使用、练习它了。”  
  
  
Erik认真地看着他。“啊，但你并不 _信任_ 在使用能力时的你自己。”  
  
  
Charles手中的空杯落在咖啡桌上，发出咔哒一声轻响。“在我们相遇的时候，当我第一次在水中触碰到你的时候，我就知道了你的故事。我能感受到你所有的痛苦和愤怒，你的伤疤和你所遭受的一切。”Charles把诚实当作自己的武器，这真是令人惊叹。Erik非常了解一个人的能力是怎样塑造他战斗的方式的。“我知道你爱你的能力，”Charles继续道，“正如你恨它。在你的梦里，你是弗兰肯斯坦， _也是_ 他的造物，你们在北极冰川上相互逐猎；你的能力带给你痛苦，这也是你能够使用它的根源，失去其中一者你都不知道该如何活下去。”Charles的眼睛如寒冰般闪烁。“你痛恨自己，即使你能带着现在所拥有的能力重活那一天，你也不能完全确定自己可以阻止那颗子弹。有时候你恨自己变成了这样，有时候你爱他，但是让你更害怕的是你可能会变成 _我这样_ 的人。”  
  
  
他好像站在风暴中心，又或者是正站在高处看着下面湍急的河流；周围没有风，甚至没有空气的波动，但Erik却感到皮肤发痒，好像他正要被活剥一样。无法呼吸，他继续逼问道，“别再试图赶走我，Charles。别再 _隐藏_ ，告诉我你需要什么。”  
  
  
Charles的声音失去了一些力量，但每个词仍然奇异地回响在Erik的脑海中，他无法从Charles的眼上移开视线。“我可以让你做任何我想要的事情。我可以抹去你这个人的一切，并且再也不让你恢复原状。我可以 _清空你的大脑_ ，Erik，留给你一个空空的外壳。我可以改变你所有的记忆直到你变成一个完全不同的人，而 _你永远不会知道_ 。”  
  
  
Erik发现他自己来到了沙发旁边，他缩短了他们之间的距离，手抚上Charles的下颌。他悄声说，“ _我知道_ 。”他半恳求半宽恕地。  
  
  
既出乎意料又在情理之中的，他的血液在皮肤下吟唱，他的身体被危险所吸引，被势均力敌的美妙滋味和遭到毁灭的可能性所吸引。他完全不想隐藏这些。Charles伸出手来抓住Erik的胳膊，手指掐得他有些疼。  
  
  
“Charles，”Erik唤道，因为胸口的热力而无法呼吸。“有人曾把自己的命交到你手里吗？” _他们的生命，生命，不是呼吸或者肌肉的跳动，而是无法触碰的思绪，_ 天啊他们什么都还没做，思想就已经纠缠在一起了，这感觉如此 _美妙_ ，“有人曾经把 _自己_ 交到你手里，在知道你能做什么的情况下？”  
  
  
Charles那时才有多大，当他在这个空空荡荡、杂乱的大房子里第一次发现记忆是多么脆弱的时候？当他发现对像他这样的人来说，人类就像一缕发丝、一抹轻烟的时候？  
  
  
“从未有过。”Charles轻声说道，眼神迷茫。  
  
  
 _那么让我来。_  
  
  
Erik习惯于人们恐惧的眼神。有一段时间，在最开始的时候，这种情感，还有收集下一具血肉之躯的计划是迫使他前行的动力。  
  
  
他从没看过有人 _为_ 他担忧。他从没向别人伸出手去然后安抚他， _你不会伤害我。_  
  
  
 _你的意思是我不能比Shaw伤害你更多，_ Charles回应道。又来了，把诚实当作宝剑来挥舞。至少他不再试图说话了；这是个小小的胜利，就像Erik成功说服Raven用她原本面目出现的时候。 _但是我们都知道我可以，Erik。我可能会。而我一点也不想伤害你。_  
  
  
 _那么你不会的。_  
  
  
这张床与Charles纤细的身体相比似乎太大了。Charles坐在床脚，袍子松开了一些。看上去就像个礼物，Charles让Erik看到他的茫然迷惘，所以Erik没试着隐藏挑逗那赤裸皮肤的念头，也没有掩盖突然而至的欲望。  
  
  
Erik走得更近些，直到他的小腿几乎触碰到Charles的膝盖。他对上那道沉重的视线，毫不怀疑这个善良，聪明的头脑可以用Schmidt想都没想过的方式解剖和摧毁他。对Erik来说，Charles诚实让他觉得笨拙且难以理解，但是他受过的训练让他明白要用管用的方法做事。 _Charles。Charles。我从未有过可以信赖的人。你能告诉我那是什么样的感觉吗？_  
  
  
Charles的嘴唇温暖，柔软，在Erik温柔的压迫下张开来。最初他们只是简单地分享呼吸，然后Erik舔过Charles的下唇，然后这个吻开始变得湿润，令人发狂，舌头纠缠，品尝着，抚慰着。  
  
  
 _你甚至都不知道你想要什么。  
  
  
但是你知道。_  
  
  
他们中的一个发出一声低低的呻吟。  
  
  
Erik不情愿地拉开距离。站在几英尺外等待着。  
  
  
像被打开了某个开关。在两次心跳之间，Erik失去了对身体的控制。首先他所有的感官都被压抑了，像是有人在脑子里塞进了一团棉花。但是之后感知逐渐恢复了，他回归正常，好像只不过是站在那儿，令人费解地一动不动。他能够感觉心脏在跳动，肺部在呼吸，他身体的自主功能像往常一样运行着。  
  
  
 _Charles，他不想隐藏他的敬畏，你的控制力真是一流。  
  
  
谢谢你。_  
  
  
他想要转换一下他的视角，好好地看着Charles，然后他就可以了。他眨眨眼。仍然不能移动除了眼珠和眼皮外的其他部分。毫无…入侵的痕迹，根本感觉不到有人在操纵他的头脑。这清晰说明了Charles真的能 _清空_ 他的大脑，用比杀了他更彻底的方式摧毁他，而他甚至不必动用一块肌肉。  
  
  
Erik _想要他。_  
  
  
他不知道Charles能探索多深，看到多少。但是Erik把注意力放在了那团从他开始思考这事起就在他腹中燃烧的欲望之火上。他甚至没有认真思考过那些欲望，但是他想要Charles去看，去理清。  
  
  
 _Erik。  
  
  
Charles。拜托。_  
  
  
Charles最终脱掉了那件长袍，让它滑落在地上然后爬上了床，让Erik看到他并不是对他们所做的事无动于衷。Erik对他施加的影响。当Erik用目光热情地上下舔舐他时，他的肌肤开始泛红。  
  
  
这感觉很奇怪。欲望灼烧着他的全身，然而他的身体却一动不动，他感到浑身发热，阴茎充血但是却什么都做不了。  
  
  
这也许是他经历过的最色情的体验了。  
  
  
 _你之前一定想过要和别人做这个，_ 他告诉Charles，他在脑海中做出一个现在表情无法胜任的坏笑。 _跟我说说_ 。  
  
  
Charles看着他的眼神好像他不相信Erik真的存在一样。 _你不一样，Erik Lehnsherr。_  
  
  
然后Charles握住自己毛发中半勃的老二，Erik会摔倒，或者喘息，如果他没被定住的话，因为 _见鬼的我能感觉到。_  
  
  
 _我想过和一个陌生人做这个，_ Charles的思想爱抚般滑入Erik的大脑中，同时感觉到不属于他的手指缓慢地撸动着不是他的阴茎。 _“想过把某人带回家，利用他们，然后再抹去他们的记忆。没人会知道。”_  
  
  
Erik眨眼。 _“这就是你为什么和Raven住在一起。”_  
  
  
是的。 _“没人应该毫无责任心地活着。”_  
  
  
Erik陶醉在Charles渴求的视线中。 _“做吧，Charles。利用我。我想要你这么做。”_  
  
  
 _我知道你想。天啊，Erik，我可以感觉到你有多想要它。你允许我对你做的事。_  
  
  
Charles将手指按上太阳穴。Erik的身体向前移动。Erik能感觉到肌肉的移动和收缩，以及赤脚接触毛毯的瘙痒感，但他不是行动的指挥者。有一瞬间，他本能地产生了反抗的想法，然后他察觉到Charles犹豫着，准备退回去。  
  
 _  
“我想要这个，”_ Erik重申，然后完全放开了自己，只集中于自己的感官上。  
  
  
他看到，听到，感觉到自己的手脱掉衣服。空气微寒，因为Charles没有点燃客厅的壁炉，但这对他火热的皮肤来说是一种慰藉。他还能感觉到Charles在自慰，感觉到不属于他自己的包皮的拨弄感，感受到每一次顺畅从容的撸动。他小心地迈出堆在脚踝上的裤子，又跨一步走到床边。  
  
  
他的身体爬上Charles斜倚着的位置。不像他自己能做到的那么优雅。“集中精神，Charles，”他调笑道， _“想想你在孩子们面前是怎样以身作则的。”_  
  
  
Charles的脸飞起一片深红。 _“你——你简直不可理喻。”_ Charles握紧他的老二，精准地在阴茎头部打圈，他们都呻吟了，虽然只有一个声音充斥在房间里。  
  
  
 _“来吧，Charles，让我看看你伟大的大脑能做些什么。”  
  
  
“你是怎么做到不用嘴就能这么恼人的？”  
  
  
“我有个主意。那么就用我的嘴干点别的。”_  
  
  
Charles发出一声挫败的呻吟。Erik瞪着他朋友的阴茎，颜色红润，顶端湿润，然后他不再专注于那已经被确定的思想，而是他多么想要它，需要它。  
  
  
Erik感到自己的下颌放松，头低下去，Charles把手放在他的脑后，另一只手抬起那漂亮的老二。尽管这样，Erik也克制不住。 _“不要用手，Charles。这哪里有挑战性啊？”_  
  
  
这次他听到一声哀鸣，但是手移开了，当Charles阴茎的头部滑入Erik的双唇间，缓慢地在他舌头上滑动时，Charles前液的气息和味道充斥着Erik的感官。  
  
  
 _“你能感觉到我感受到的一起吗？他问，你尝到自己的味道了吗？你能感觉到你在我嘴里有多火热吗？”  
  
  
“是的。是的，操，我能感受到一切。”_  
  
  
开始时缓慢且温柔，Charles显然想弄清楚怎么做最好，同时还要保持对Erik身体的绝佳控制。过程并不顺利。Charles的老二撞上了Erik的上腭，而Erik的牙齿反复地擦过Charles敏感的皮肤，因为他总是忘记关照那块，口水也流得到处都是。 _太棒了_ ，Erik相当确定他光凭Charles发出的声音就能来一发了，特别是在他们弄清怎么关掉Erik的喉反射之后。他仍然能控制自己的眼睛，所以他抬眼看到Charles倚在床头，大汗淋漓，无比 _美丽_ 。  
  
  
 _“Erik。哦，天哪，你看到的我——”_  
  
  
Erik看到，听到，感觉到自己站起来，爬上去和Charles并肩躺着。 _“你认为我恨你吗？你觉得我会和随便什么人做这个吗？”_  
  
  
尽管他不能控制自己的身体，Charles脸上的表情像还是像一记重锤打在他的胸口。 _“你背负着那么多的痛苦，愤怒和艰难。经历你所经历的一半我都活不下来。可是，你还是那么见鬼地明快。”  
  
  
“你比我更坚强，Charles。如果我不相信这一点的话我也不会这样要求你。”_  
  
  
他们互相凝视了好一会儿，随着呼吸渐渐平静下来他们之间的热度却逐渐上升。Charles伏到边上从桌子抽屉里翻出来一支软管。Erik看着他自己的手指抬起来，感觉到Charles先给了两根手指一个轻柔的吻再让它们滑进口中。Charles的舌头在他的手指间湿乎乎地下流地滑动纠缠。这令人惊叹，真的，当没有其他干扰的时候每个感官能被无限放大。Charles几乎给Erik的手指舔上了一层润滑液。  
  
  
Erik的手指滑下他朋友的身体，他享受着Charles滑腻的肌肤。最火热的部分在Charles的腿间，Erik从自己肢体的移动中发现Charles喜欢在穴口处来点前戏。  
  
  
当他最终插进一根手指时，那灼热的紧致相当令人分心。通常性爱期间有太多要考虑的：对方的反应，下一步该做什么，最有效的达到高潮的方式。仅仅坐在那里享受听上去 _太过享乐主义_ 了，他不用控制任何就能 _感受_ 到愉悦。实在有太多要去感受的了。皮肤上轻柔的摩擦。Charles发出的声音，断续的喘息和柔软的呻吟。空气里充满性爱的 _气味_ 。  
  
  
他是如此专注于接收感觉，以至于当他的阴茎被颤抖坚定的火热包住时他完全惊住了。他眨眨眼，然后发现， _天啊_ ，那美妙的摩擦和挤压来自Charles的身体，他深深埋在Charles _体内_ 。Erik察觉到安全套上的润滑剂使得动作起来更容易，但是这个男人这么 _紧_ ，也许Charles也在抑制高潮的到来，因为当Erik向下看到Charles被钉在他不可忽视的长度上时，要不是他被控制住了肯定当场玩完。  
  
  
“Erik，哦天啊，Erik，”Charles呻吟着，声音破碎。Erik几乎无法越过一波波思想听到他， _“是的操我要你在里面感觉太棒操太大了Erik能感觉到你在操我动啊该死的快动快动快动，”_ 他们两个一起呻吟了起来，直到无法分辨彼此。Erik的身体开始动作，慢慢地抽出来推进去，抽出插入。在最初一波愉悦过去后，关注其他东西变得容易了些，比如Charles的腿搭在他一边肩膀上的重量，他身下被Erik的大手捧着的Charles恍惚的脸。Erik沉醉于Charles眼中的惊奇里，愉悦窜过了每一条思绪。  
  
  
然后Charles的控制松懈了一点，又或者变得更好了，因为Erik开始接收到Charles的感受了。  
  
  
像是一个令人发狂的循环。Erik操进Charles的同时感觉到他自己的阴茎滑进来，而Charles两者都能感觉到，他在操着 _他自己_ 。Erik不知道哪些是他的感受，哪些是Charles的，只是让不断累积的快感和热度袭遍全身。在那之下他感觉到了Charles的狂喜，使用自己能力的独特快感，就像伸展开酸痛的肢体般舒畅痛快。感激像磨光的金属表面一样闪闪发光，在他们之间反复闪耀着。  
  
  
Erik能感觉到他臀部的每一个动作，能感觉到他的身体猛地撞入Charles，能感觉到Charles从他身上感受到、又传达给他的愉悦。他能感觉到所有，而且他不需要想到其他任何事，甚至包括他的能力。他不记得之前做过任何事能让他不去一直想着 _复仇_ ，计划， _怀疑_ ，动机，环境，保持愤怒与痛苦以及使用自己的能力。  
  
  
他从未如此 _自由_ 。  
  
  
Charles发出一声低哑的喊叫，身体弓起来，钝指甲在Erik的背上划下印痕。一秒后他放开了Erik，而Erik恢复后发出的第一声喘息就是Charles的名字。Charles包裹住他阴茎的嫩肉收紧了，这把他带到了顶点，然后Charles把他拉入一个乱七八糟的吻里，Erik高潮了，狠狠地深深地埋入Charles，用力太大腿都有些发软。Charles在Erik扑倒在他身上时发出了一声咕哝，但是他没有推开Erik。  
  
  
Erik听着，遥远的某处，有东西落在地毯上的 _咚咚_ 钝响。也许还有一些东西碎裂的清脆声音。  
  
  
在浴室里快速冲了个澡，加上一人一杯威士忌，他们钻到床单下。Erik不太习惯在做爱后跟对方待在一起，但他们只是彼此躺得很近。这跟在沙发上挨着坐下和站在一起观察孩子们没有什么不同。  
  
  
“有一天，我们也许会成敌人。“Charles说。Erik发出了一声懊恼的呻吟， _“操他的诚实，”_ 但是Charles接着说，”即使那样，我也不后悔。因为我想不到还有谁能比我们更好地守护彼此的恐惧。“  
  
  
也许有一天，Erik回应道，“我们会兵戎相见。我会重建这个世界，他看到建立在金属之上的文明社会，支撑地球的磁场，你可以重建我们的生活，抹净所有的一切。”  
  
  
Charles轻轻摇了摇头，但是他微笑了。“我也爱你。”  
  
  
完


End file.
